<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Observación by Schwarze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295873">Observación</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze'>Schwarze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwarze/pseuds/Schwarze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo lo que debía hacer era llevarle el petitorio de Jade, sin embargo, cuando no más tuvo la oportunidad de entrar en su oficina...</p>
<p>No esperó conseguirse con una curiosa sorpresa</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Observación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se supone que no abrían sino hasta dentro de unas dos horas, pero se le hizo muy extraño que Jade de la nada le pidiese el favor de llevarle una taza de café al blanquecino que tenía más de tres horas metido en su oficina. No era una persona que le encantaba estar metiendo sus narices donde no debía, así que cumpliría con la petición para seguir con sus deberes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A fin de cuentas, hoy no haría más que atender las mesas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tocó como mejor pudo, pero no tuvo respuesta del interior, eso la inquietó un poco puesto que él en ningún momento se asomó por las instalaciones de su negocio, aunque tampoco podía darlo por sentado ya que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó dentro de la cocina. Así que, con todo el riesgo del mundo, abrió de la mejor manera que pudo ese pedazo de madera para, primeramente, asomarse por ella, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que el portador de orbes claros se encontraba dormido en el sofá con un libro cubriendo su rostro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ahí tenía el Leech la respuesta del porque tan carismático jefe no se paseaba por sus aposentos, más bien le sorprende el cómo puede aguantar tanto para lo mucho que hace. Cerró con cuidado la puerta una vez que terminó de entrar para así poder acercarse hasta su paradero, miró a sus alrededores como queriendo conseguir la forma de posar lo que traía entre manos, pero… tanto desastre de seguramente los pendientes que debe atender no le daban la apertura que quería; tuvo que terminar yendo hasta la mesa para dejar la bandeja ahí y comenzar a recoger todo lo que tuviese cerca de la pequeña mesa que Azul tenía justo al frente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mientras lo hacía, miraba de reojo al personaje que está durmiendo muy plácidamente, causándole curiosidad de saber lo pacifico que se debe sentir después de trabajar tanto; lo gracioso del caso es que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero no a ella, por ello, y con todo el cuidado del mundo, le removió el libro que cubría su rostro para dejar que sus orbes azules mostraran un deje de sorpresa. Si no está equivocada, era la primera vez que veía una tranquilidad tan tierna como ésa, no intimidaba, ni mucho menos asustaba a quien quisiera observarla…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más bien mostraba una señal de querer proteger, pero que al mismo tiempo no sabe si sería conveniente hacerlo, a fin de cuentas, tan adorable aspecto puede llegar a ser un tanto engañoso; por esa razón, y sin querer perturbarle su tan preciada paz, buscó un lápiz y una hoja para dejarle una pequeña nota, la cual fue puesta en conjunto con la taza de té que espera y pueda tomársela bien calientito.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>